


Rebirth

by SylvanWitch



Series: Blessed Sabbats [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Yule, the God is reborn once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Yule, or the Winter Solstice and longest night of the year, marks the rebirth of the God and the relighting of the earth's fire, promising an end to Winter's long, cold reign.

And this is how it will be always.

 

There is no never for them.

 

When Sam sees Dean again, his brother is young, smiling up at him from where he lays stretched out in the perfect white snow, feet spread, knees up, all that golden skin bare to the sun and the sky.  He is new flesh and nothing cold can touch him.

 

Sam’s smile is a wild thing, for he is young once more too, and he falls to his knees between Dean’s welcoming thighs and whispers a single prayer, “Dean,” before laying himself out over Dean’s perfect flesh and feeling the furnace of his brother beneath him.

 

They become the sun.

 

Around them, the earth sings beneath her mantle of snow, shifts in her sleep with the dreams of delight that the brothers imprint on her.

 

As they rock together in an eternal rhythm that is reflected in the breath of every living thing, Sam filling Dean, Dean opening to Sam, their heat is a hearth-fire, hailing them home, and they remake the world.

 

Sam fills his brother with seed, and Dean throws his head back and shouts his pleasure, his belly hot with Sam inside, hot with his own release out.  They slide in the heady scent of themselves, sense in every green breath what they will always be.

 

They smile, melt the snow beneath Dean’s head with mingled tears of terrific joy, and leave on the earth, slumbering under them, evidence of their eternal love.

 


End file.
